


Con Man of the Galaxy

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, White Collar in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Happy birthday dieastra \o/ Sorry I'm posting this so late but it's been a crazy crazy week :D I hope you had a wonderful day and just to put that tiny cherry on top, I decided to offer you two very fine things - space adventures and Neal. Now isn't that a killer combo? Heee :D Hope you like :P





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday [](http://dieastra.livejournal.com/profile)[dieastra](http://dieastra.livejournal.com/) \o/ Sorry I'm posting this so late but it's been a crazy crazy week :D I hope you had a wonderful day and just to put that tiny cherry on top, I decided to offer you two very fine things - space adventures and Neal. Now isn't that a killer combo? Heee :D Hope you like :P

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4huodlzv51ou2hj/galaxy.png?dl=0)  



End file.
